Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels have the advantages of low power consumption, low radiation and low fabrication cost and are widely used in various electronic devices such as display device, televisions, mobile phones and digital cameras. LCD panels are passive light emitting devices and are classified into reflective LCDs, transmissive LCDs and transflective LCDs, based on different light sources.
Transflective LCD panels possess characteristics of both transmissive LCDs and reflective LCDs and have both a backlight and a reflective layer, which makes it possible to use light emitted by the backlight therein and the ambient light in operation.